pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape 2" franchise. Cast *Jimmy - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Piptochi - Baby (Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Blue Monkey - Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Yellow Monkey - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Pink Monkey - Madame Mousey (An American Tail) *White Monkey - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail) *Red Monkey - Merlock (Ducktales) *Giant Yellow Monkey - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) *Ultra Goliath - Fat Cat (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *The Professor - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Natalie - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *The Apes - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *and more Boss Battles (Gallery) The Card Escape 2 - Boss Battles Part 01 - Fievel Mousekewitz vs Cyril Sneer..png|Fievel Mousekewitz vs Cyril Sneer The Card Escape 2 - Boss Battles Part 02 - Fievel Mousekewitz vs Sheriff of Nottingham..png|Fievel Mousekewitz vs The Sheriff of Nottingham The Card Escape 2 - Boss Battles Part 03 - Fievel Mousekewitz vs Madame Mousey..png|Fievel Mousekewitz vs Madame Mousey The Card Escape 2 - Boss Battles Part 04 - Fievel Mousekewitz vs Scuttlebutt..png|Fievel Mousekewitz vs Scuttlebutt The Card Escape 2 - Boss Battles Part 05 - Fievel Mousekewitz vs Merlock..png|Fievel Mousekewitz vs Merlock The Card Escape 2 - Boss Battles Part 06 - Fievel Mousekewitz vs Genie Jafar..png|Fievel Mousekewitz vs Jafar The Card Escape 2 - Boss Battles Part 07 - Fievel Mousekewitz vs Fat Cat..png|Fievel Mousekewitz vs Fat Cat The Card Escape 2 - Boss Battles Part 08 - Fievel Mousekewitz vs Ben Ravencroft..png|Fievel Mousekewitz vs Ben Ravencroft Gallery Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Jimmy Little Baby..png|Baby as Pitochi Cyril Sneer.jpg|Cyril Sneer as Blue Monkey Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Yellow Monkey Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Pink Monkey Scuttlebutt ID.png|Scuttlebutt as White Monkey Mr. Merlock as Bad Wizard.png|Merlock as Red Monkey Genie Jafar.png|Genie Jafar as Giant Yellow Monkey Chip And Dale Do The Fat Cat Stomp!5.jpg|Fat Cat as Ultra Goliath Ben Ravencroft.jpg|Ben Ravencroft as Specter Professor Oak (TV Series).jpg|Professor Oak as The Professor Tallulah.jpg|Tallulah as Natalie March-of-the-cards-3.jpg|Cards as The Apes Voice Cast (English) *Fievel Mousekewitz - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5) *Baby - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Cyril Sneer - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Madame Mousey - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Scuttlebutt - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Merlock - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+5) *Genie Jafar - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (-5) *Fat Cat - Radar Overseer Sidney (-10) *Ben Ravencroft - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Professor Oak - Microsoft Sam *Tallulah - Microsofy Mary (+10) *Cards - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Fievel Mousekewitz - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Baby - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Cyril Sneer - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Madame Mousey - Carmen Loquendo V2 (+10) *Scuttlebutt - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Merlock - Carlos Loquendo V2 (+5) *Genie Jafar - Jorge Loquendo V2 (-5) *Fat Cat - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Ben Ravencroft - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Professor Oak - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Tallulah - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Cards - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Movie Used *Ape Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) Footage Universal Studios *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Super Monkey Ball Movies *Monkey Ball (Arcade) *Super Monkey Ball (GameCube & N-Gage) *Super Monkey Ball 2 (GameCube) *Super Monkey Ball Deluxe (PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Super Monkey Ball Jr. (Game Boy Advance) *Sega Superstars (PlayStation 2 EyeToy game features Super Monkey Ball as minigame) *Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll (Nintendo DS) *Super Monkey Ball Adventure (PlayStation 2, GameCube, PlayStation Portable) *Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz (Wii) *Super Monkey Ball: Ticket Blitz (Arcade) *Super Monkey Ball (iPhone) *Super Monkey Ball 2 (iPhone) *Super Monkey Ball: Tip 'n Tilt (Mobile Phones) *Super Monkey Ball: Tip 'n Tilt 2 (Mobile Phones) *Super Monkey Ball 2: Sakura Edition (iPad, Android, Windows Phone1) *Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll (Wii) *Super Monkey Ball 3D (Nintendo 3DS)2 *Super Monkey Ball Banana Splitz (PlayStation Vita)3 *Super Monkey Ball Bounce (Android, iOS) Pokemon Footage *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! Tickety Toc Episodes *Race Time *Bouncy Time *Jelly Sandwich Time *Bell Time *Bubble Time *Fruity Pudding Time *Finding Time *Make A Pot Time *Bug Time *Show Time *Whackerty Time *Model Making Time *Birthday Time *Giggle TIme *Photo Time *Picnic Time *Help A Friend Time *Stickety Time *Outer Space Time *Space Time *Balloon Time *Painting Time *Bath Time *Story Time *Play Time Disney and Non Disney Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Robin Hood (1973) *Ducktales: Treasure of The Lost Lamp (1990) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers (1988) *Babes in Toyland (1961) Cartoon Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) *The Raccoons (1985) Hanna Barbera Footage *Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *coolsaber.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng3.wav *3 clash CK.wav *2 clash CK.wav *LSwall02.wav *Hum 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *concuss5.wav *remotefire01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersaus02.wav *forcejump02.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *L_SABER.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberspin2.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-2 *1.01 - theme tune *1.02 - monkeys on parade! *1.03 - the beginning *1.04 - liberty island *1.05 - breezy village *1.06 - port calm *1.07 - viva apespania *1.08 - castle frightmare *1.09 - vita-z factory *1.10 - casino city *1.11 - ninja hideout *1.12 - snowball mountain *1.13 - snowball ski slope *1.14 - lookout valley *1.15 - blue baboon *1.16 - enter the monkey *1.17 - simian citadel *1.18 - panic pyramid *1.19 - pirate isle *1.20 - land of the apes *1.21 - monkey hot spring *1.22 - monkey ski slope *1.23 - the lost valley *1.24 - skyscraper city *1.25 - code c.h.i.m.p. *1.26 - code c.h.i.m.p. ii *2.01 - moon base 1 *2.02 - moon base 2 *2.03 - scheming specter *2.04 - song of the freaky monkey five *2.05 - escape the ape in you! *2.06 - freaky monkey five battle! *2.07 - giant yellow monkey battle! *2.08 - battle with specter! *2.09 - specter's theme *2.10 - final battle with specter! *2.11 - ending 1 *2.12 - ending 2 *2.13 - staff credits *2.14 - travel station *2.15 - gadget trainer *2.16 - new gadget *2.17 - stage cleared! *2.18 - stage perfectly cleared! *2.19 - monkey soccer! *2.20 - kick off! *2.21 - gotcha rythm *2.22 - monkeys' gonna getchu! *2.23 - monkey chorus *2.24 - monkey climber *2.25 - stage intro *2.26 - all done! *DeBarge - Rhythm Of The Night Scenes *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 1: Intro and Port Calm. (10:41) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 2: Viva Apespania! (10:43) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 3: Fievel Mousekewitz and Baby vs Cyril Sneer and Not A Fright. (10:35) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 4: Vita-Z Factory and Casino City Part 1. (10:59) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 5: Casino City Part 2. (7:19) (Francais) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 6: Ninja Hideout and Fievel Mousekewitz and Baby vs Sheriff Of Nottingham Round 1. (10:57) (Francais) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 7: Snowball Mountain & Lookout Valley Part 1. (10:53) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 8: Lookout Valley Part 2 and The Blue Baboon Part 1. (10:52) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 9: The Blue Baboon Part 2 and Fievel Mousekewitz and Baby vs Madame Mousey. (9:35) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 10: Dance, Character, Dance! Minigame. (10:35) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 11: Enter the Monkey, Or Eight! (10:52) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 12: Citadel of Simians. (10:31) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 13: Panic Pyramid Part 1. (10:46) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 14: Panic Pyramid Part 2. (8:14) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 15: Fievel Mousekewitz and Baby vs Scuttlebutt and Pirate Isle. (10:56) (Deustch) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 16: Pirate Isle Part 2. (8:33) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 17: Land of the Cards. (9:27) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 18: The Not-So-Apparently Lost Valley Part 1. (10:39) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 19: The Not-So-Apparently Lost Valley Part 2 and Fievel Mousekewitz and Baby vs Merlock. (10:43) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 20: Character Soccer Minigame. (11:00) (Francais) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 21: Skyscraper City Part 1. (10:02) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 22: Skyscraper City Part 2. (10:51) (Deustch) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 23: Code C.H.I.M.P Part 1. (10:53) (Deustch) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 24: Code C.H.I.M.P Part 2. (10:55) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 25: Code C.H.I.M.P Part 3 and Fievel Mousekewitz and Baby vs Sheriff of Nottingham Round 2. (10:58) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 26: Character Climber Minigame (10:15) (Deustch) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 27: To the Moon! - Moon Base Part 1. (10:50) (Deustch) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 28: Moon Base Part 2. (11:00) (Spanish) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 29: Moon Base Part 3. (10:14) (Spanish) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 30: Moon Base Part 4 and Fievel Mousekewitz and Baby vs Ben Ravencroft Round 1 Part 1. (10:56) (Francais) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 31: Moon Base Part 5, Fievel Mousekewitz and Baby vs Ben Ravencroft Round 1 Part 2, Ending and Credits. (8:41) (Spanish) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 32: Backtracking Part 1. (10:51) (Spanish) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 33: Backtracking Part 2. (10:51) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 34: Backtracking Part 3 - To Casino City and Snowball Mountain. (10:16) (Spanish) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 35: Backtracking Part 4 - Through Snowball Mountain - The Blue Baboon. (10:39) (Deustch) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 36: Backtracking Part 5 - The Blue Baboon to Simian Citadel. (10:18) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 37: Backtracking Part 6 - Panic Pyramid (1/2). (11:00) (Spanish) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 38: Backtracking Part 7 - Panic Pyramid (2/2) and Pirate Isle (1/2). (10:50) (Spanish) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 39: Backtracking Part 8 - Pirate Isle (2/2) and Land of the Apes (1/2). (10:24) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 40: Backtracking Part 9 - Land of the Apes (2/2) and Skyscraper City (1/2). (10:49) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 41: Backtracking Part 10 - Skyscraper City (2/2). (9:38) (Spanish) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 42: Backtracking Part 11 - Code CHIMP and Moon Base (1/2). (10:57) (Spanish) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 43: Through Moon Base (2/2). (10:26) (Spanish) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 44: Final Showdown with Ben Ravencroft and Fievel Mousekewitz and Baby vs Ben Ravencroft Round 2. (10:33) (English) *Card Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 45: Final Ending and Credits. (6:08) (English) Trivia *Fievel Mousekewitz will carry two lightsabers, and since his orange lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects, his light blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Cyril Sneer will carry a red double lightsaber staff, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Sheriff of Nottingham will carry a three black bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Madame Mousey will carry two red lightsabers, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Scuttlebutt will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav, along with a dark blue double bladed saber staff, that will carry the fx4.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Merlock will carry two dark blue and two dark green double saber staffs, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, sabroff1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Genie Jafar will carry a purple lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Fat Cat will carry four lightsabers, one light blue, two green, and one red, because these lightsabers will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberoff.mp3, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ben Ravencroft will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by vingamer0723's Ape Escape 2 walkthrough. *The engine on the train in the intro, that Fievel pilots, will be City of Truro No. 3717, which will be carrying a red headlamp on his head, stay in his original Great Western Railway livery from 1912, and pull six brown and yellow coaches, but has also appeared in Howard's End and Will o'the Whistle in the D.C.Thomson comic, The Wizard, and is currently owned by The National Railway Museum at York. *City of Truro normally resides at The Severn Valley Railway, has had many overhauls, and has had a British Railways Main Line ticket, but has been every Main Line, and is on loan to other railways like The German Railways, Didcot Railway Centre, Gloucestershire and Warwickshire Railway, Dean Forest Railway, Bodmin and Wenford Railway, South Devon Railway, Paignton and Dartmouth Railway, Churnet Valley Railway, North Yorkshire Moors Railway, Strathspey Railway, West Somerset Railway, Cholsey & Wallingford Railway, Bluebell Railway, East Lancashire Railway, Great Central Railway, North Norfolk Railway, and Mid Hants Railway. *This will take place at Hilton station at Bewdley on The Severn Valley Railway. *City of Truro is a 4-4-0 or a City class type steam locomotive. This types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels). *This will also mark the debut of Fievel Mousekewitz's red bag pack and his corn-cob pipe of bubbles in his mouth throughout the entire movie. Gallery (Trains) The Famous City of Truro (in Howards End).jpg|City of Truro (in Howard's End) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming